Return to camp
by FoodStamps1
Summary: The fourth book to the Robinwhisker saga. Robinwhisker is coping well to the fight with Icefeather and has jorneyed farther towards her destiny with Timberclaw at her side.


The Fourth story

Chapter 1

Icefeather ran through the brush blindly because of the tears flooding his eyes. He loved Robinwhisker but he never had enough courage to tell her. He crossed Thunderpath and into Thunderclan territory just missing a monster that whizzed by. He ignored everything around him because of his sadness. He didn't even notice the scent of the enemy clan surrounding everything. He walked slowly towards the Thunderclan camp. He was stopped by a figure looming in the shadows saying, "Who are you?" Icefeather sucked up his sorrow to attack if he needed and replied, "I believe I should be asking you that!" The figure sneered showing glistening sharp teeth. "If you must know I'm the Shadowclan deputy, Silverfang. Now I believe you owe me an answer!" Silverfang boasted in a sharp tone. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" shouted Icefeather "I think you mean _Shadow_clan territory! Now who are you!" Silverfang spat "I'm a warrior of Thunderclan called Icefeather!" answered Icefeather. "Well, now that I know who you are I think I should tell you that your camp is being attacked, and you're loosing miserably." Silverfang bragged. Fury burned through Icefeather's veins and he pounced on the deputy in blind rage. "GET OFF ME YOU MOUSE-BRAINED FOOL!" shouted Silverfang as he easily pushed Icefeather off him with his hind legs. As Silverfang got to his paws he sprang at Icefeather sending him to the ground and pinned him. Icefeather struggled but couldn't get free. Silverfang bent low for the kill. Icefeather acted quickly and raked Silverfang's belly with his back claws. The deputy yowled in pain and hissed at Icefeather. Their claws unsheathed, Icefeather pounced at the deputy once more. Silverfang swiftly avoided the attack and clawed Icefeathers flank as he passed. Icefeather fell on the ground roughly but got to his paws and leaped from behind. He landed directly on Silverfang's back. He dug his fangs and claws into Silverfang's pelt. As Silverfang struggled to break free Icefeather noticed the sounds of battle all around him. Silverfang threw Icefeather off his back and faced the warrior as he landed. "Had enough, Silverfang?" Icefeather asked mockingly. Silverfang became enraged and yelled, "NEVER YOU FOX-BRAINED IDIOT!" Silverfang swiftly leapt at him and delivered a blow to Icefeather's throat. Icefeather winced and yowled in pain at the blow. Silverfang landed lightly on his paws and mocked, "Are you dead yet? I can make it quick if you want." Silverfang was about to spring when a merciless cat pounced out of nowhere and killed the deputy with a swift slash to the side of the neck deep enough that it slashed the jugular vein. Silverfang fell to the ground, dead. "Follow me!" shouted the cat, "JAYCLAW!" shouted Icefeather in astonishment. "Yes, it's me now hurry!" Jayclaw shouted in an impatient voice. Icefeather quickly followed. Icefeather fell behind after a few minutes, breathing heavily. Jayclaw looked back only to see Icefeather collapse under his own weight. Jayclaw yowled in frustration as he realized how serious the wound on his throat really was. Jayclaw reached down and grabbed Icefeather's scruff and continued to go farther from the battle.

Chapter 2

Robinwhisker woke to a sunny morning with a small breeze. As her eyes go used to the light and she became accustomed to her surroundings she got up sleepily. "Timberclaw?" she called as she looked frantically around the clearing. _Hunting I suppose!_ Robinwhisker thought. As Robinwhisker slowly got to her paws looked around for a sign of Timberclaws disappearance. Nothing. She stretched for a bit and sat to take the sounds of the morning in. Overhead a sparrow called and she looked around for it, it would make a nice meal. Robinwhisker caught sight of the sparrow perched on a low branch just overhead. What caught Robinwhisker's attention the most was an ice colored feather. Only then did she realize how much she missed Icefeather. Robinwhisker drooped her head at the memory of Icefeather's warm embrace when she was sad and when she was still an apprentice. She sat there for some time having one flashback over and over.

"I can't believe this!" Robinpaw yowled, "What is it?" Icepaw asked comfortingly. Robinpaw looked at her paws and mewed, "My entire family, they're…. They're dead." Robinpaw had a faint trickle of tears stroll down her muzzle at the pain full sight of her missing brother, dead sisters, and dead mother. "The only one left is my father." She mewed with more tears finding their way down her muzzle. Icepaw gave her a sympathetic look and settled beside her. He gave her a comforting lick on the flank and he put his head on her back just before the back of the neck and whispered, "You're lucky, you had someone survive. My mother died when I was a kit and my father died shortly afterward in a battle against Windclan. My brother was stolen by a fox and my sister didn't survive through birth." Robinpaw lifted her head only to show that tears had drenched her muzzle almost completely. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get sad over my misery." She meowed. "It's Ok as long as you are." He mewed as he scooted closer to Robinpaw. He gave her a few more comforting licks and quietly went to sleep.

Robinwhisker's head drooped even more and a small tear made it's way down her ginger face. She was startled when a blue cat appeared out of nowhere "Robinwhisker, the message in this robin is easy to grasp. It means Icefeather will always be apart of you, as a brother!" the blue cat yowled. Robinwhisker let out a gasp of shock and staggered backwards. The blue cat faded away and Robinwhisker raced past the robin with a shock stricken face. She came into view of Timberclaw and shouted, "TIMBERCLAW! OVER HERE!" Timberclaw turned his head to show a plump mouse dangling from his powerful jaws. He dropped his kill and said, "Hi Robinwhisker… you OK? You look like you just saw Starclan." "Believe it or not I think I did!" she mewed. "What? You couldn't have-" "Well I might have!" she interrupted stubbornly "Well what happened?" Timberclaw asked. Robinwhisker shifted her paws uncomfortably, "Well… I was walking to find you and I saw a robin with a ice colored feather. Then a bluish cat appeared and said ' This means that Icefeather will always be apart of you as a brother.'" She explained. Timberclaw looked at her confused and suddenly a loud yowl sounded across the forest. "What in the name of Starclan was that?" he murmured. Robinwhisker looked up at where the yowl came from as well as Timberclaw and replied, "I don't know but it sounded like a cry of pain." "Let's check it out!" Timberclaw offered. Robinwhisker nodded her agreement and they headed further along the path. "I don't understand how you Thunderclanner's can see through these tree's!" he complained. "Trust me it's easier than you think." Robinwhisker said. After a moment Robinwhisker yowled, "Wait we're in Thunderclan territory? Then why does it smell like Shadowclan?" Timberclaw shrugged and Robinwhisker remembered that Shadowclan leader: Bloodstar had said he would make another move to try to take the land again and a horrible thought came to her head. _THE CAMP!_ She thought as she burst into full sprint towards the Thunderclan camp. Timberclaw wasted no time and raced after her. As Robinwhisker burst through the gorse tunnel she saw dead bodies spread over the clearing with blood-splattered leaves surrounding the clearing. She saw a ginger she-cat with black paws limp out on the high-rock out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see that it was Hawkfire that was there. "Ro-Robinwhisker? Is that you?" Hawkfire asked weakly, "Yes, it's me." Robinwhisker replied. "What are you doing here?" asked Hawkfire "I got worried when I smelt Shadowclan." answered Robinwhisker. Hawkfire nodded and said, "You came a bit late though, they killed three warriors two apprentices and they also killed Heatherstar." Hawkfire retorted. Robinwhisker gasped in shock and fell limp on her paws. Tears trickled down her ginger muzzle and Timberclaw nudged her comfortingly. As Robinwhisker got up to her paws Hawkfire requested, "Robinwhisker go get Shadowpelt, please." Robinwhisker nodded and trotted over to the thicket leading to Shadepelt's den. Hawkfire walked over to Timberclaw and asked "So you're Timberclaw?" Timberclaw nodded, "Funny… You don't look like Snakestar." She said. After her confrontation Robinwhisker came out of the black medicine cat's den with Shadowpelt walking after her. After tending to Hawkfire's wounds she sought to the other injured cats and drug the dead ones to the center of the clearing for the vigil that night. "Robinwhisker," Hawkfire called to Robinwhisker. Robinwhisker looked up and padded over to the two cats and asked "Yes?" she asked "Do you remember Snakestar? The Shadowclan leader you killed as a kit." Hawkfire continued "Yes, what about him?" "Timberclaw…. Have you told her?" she asked the brown tabby. Timberclaw shook his head, "Told me what?" Robinwhisker yowled "I'm Snakestar's son." answered Timberclaw. Robinwhisker stared at him with disbelief filling her eyes. She smiled gently and nudged him gently, "I don't care if you are, he's evil and you're good. That's all that matters." The ginger she cat exclaimed. Timberclaw smiled and licked his mate gently behind the ear. Robinwhisker departed shortly afterward and headed for the warriors den. Hawkfire giggled and headed for high-rock after Timberclaw had followed Robinwhisker into the den. Robinwhisker made herself comfortable in her old nest by the entrance to the den and agreed to Timberclaw when he said "You get some sleep I'm going to help Shadowpelt." At that she slowly drifted further into the darkness of sleep and dreamt.

ZEE END! Hope you liked it I worked on it a long time….. sorry it was sorta late.

I OWN THIS STORY ANNNND I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!


End file.
